In A Perfect WorldOn Christmas
by fub18
Summary: The sequel to In A Perfect World.  This is much better than the first...trust me!  Please Review!  Happy Reading!  Peace and Love! 3 Erin  fub18
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything! Just Erin, Abigail Grace, and Colin Blaine. Balletlover13 owns Katie, Ryan James, and Madeline Anne.

The Italicized font is text messages

December 20, 2014

"Katie r u still coming 4 dinr? 3 Erin A"

"Yea still work Kurt is home…ill tell him 2 go 2 Ur house and ill b ther 5 –K"

"KK Luv Ya Lots! 3 Erin"

I hear a knock at the door. "Hey babe can you open the door?" Blaine did you forget your keys again?" "Yes, its cold let me in please!" "Well, we are in New York and its winter, it should be cold." I open the door and Blaine runs and picks me up. "I missed you today", he says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

He sees our two kids, Abigail and Colin playing on the floor, and brings them to the kitchen. "Kurt is coming over in ten minutes with the kids", I say. "What about Katie?" "She's at work, fashion never sleeps." We both start laughing. Katie is very dedicated to her job, she is an amazing designer, and is always working with big clients.

Now Kurt is at the door with him and Katie's two children, Ryan James and Madeline Anne. "Hello Hummel family", I say as I take Ryan and Madeline from Kurt. "What's up Kurt", Blaine says. Blaine is so cute when he is trying to be cool.

Katie is finally here! Our kids are playing and our husbands are watching some sports channel mash up of random sports from weird countries. "How was work?" I ask. "Ugh, it was exhausting!" She went on and on for a couple minutes, man can she talk or what?

"Time to eat" I say. Kurt and Blaine came running to the table. "You forgot something", Katie says. I follow with "The children!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything! Just Erin, Abigail Grace, and Colin Blaine. Balletlover13 owns Katie, Ryan James, and Madeline Anne.

The Italicized font is text messages

December 20, 2014

"Bye guys", I say as Katie, Kurt, Ryan and Madeline head home.

"Honey, it's getting late, we should put the kids to bed", Blaine says as he scoops them up from the play pen. "Thanks for being a good boy tonight", I say. He looks about me and grins.

I walk into the bedroom and put my pj's on. Blaine gets into bed and I sit on the chair in our bedroom, near the fireplace.

"How was work", I ask. "Shut up", he says in a playful tone. He comes over picks me up and lays me on the bed. He gets changed and lies next to me.

He grabs me and holds me in his arms for a moment. "Work was good, but not as good as right now", he says. I am left with nothing to say but, "Where did I ever get you?" "No, the question is, where did I get you", he replies. "I love you", I say while cuddling up to his chest. "But I love you more", he says.

Thanks 4 reading Chapter 2! Luv Yall! Please review and send me and question, comments, or ideas, XOXO Erin( fub18)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything except Erin, Abigail Grace and Colin Blaine. Balletlover13 owns Katie, Madeline Anne, and Ryan James. Italicized is text messages. Happy Reading…LUV Yu guys 3

December 21, 2014

I woke up bright and early this morning…twins were crying and Blaine isn't in the bed. I think I should walk over to the babies' room.

I did, and the first thing that I saw was Blaine on the window bench holding Abigail and Colin. I think that I have to take a picture with my iPhone.

They look so cute!

We put the kids down and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Our Christmas tree is all decorated and so is the house. Snow is covering the grass outside.

There was a winter storm last night, and it was so cool to watch from the warmth of my home.

My phone went off. It was Katie.

_Morning Erinlicious! Can u take the kids 2day? –Katie H_

_Sure Katielicious! Im goin shopping and they can come with…Blaine is off 2day-Erin A_

_Thx!_

_No prob!_

I looked over at Blaine and tell him today's plans. We get ready to tackle the day and head out with the kids along with Katie's two.

THX 4 Reading…plz review and comment…I LUV YOU GUYS 3 Erin(fub18)


End file.
